dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Prophets (Midnightverse)
Prophets are people chosen to wield immense power. Their power is directly given to them by God himself. When the previous prophet dies, a new one is chosen from a number of prospective prophets. Every prophet is the current host and incarnation of the First Prophet, Aclima. Prophets are a key group of individuals, or in this case individual in the story, Highschool DxD: Til Midnight. Summary The First Prophet was chosen by God out of the three children of Adam and Eve. Their youngest child and daughter, Aclima, became the First Prophet to ever exist. She served as the link between Mankind and God himself allowing God to speak directly to man without needing to manifest on Earth. Eventually, Aclima relinquished the Prophet Spirit upon death starting a cycle of constant reincarnation in which her power would be reborn among in a prophet chosen among other prospects. Characteristics Prophets all share the same common traits. Prophets are all human. The Prophet’s soul is linked to the power of God himself. After a Prophet dies, a new one is chosen. Cain has claimed that all Prophets are either her descendants or her reincarnations. This has yet to be proven as the Archangels, Raphael, and Gabriel, have yet to confirm this statement as they have taken it upon themselves to watch over the Prophets. The most distinctive characteristic of a Prophet is their golden eyes when they are channeling their powers. Looking into these eyes will cause whoever looks to go insane. Prophets do not have to be born prophets but rather, they are chosen. In addition, Prophets are the only beings other than Primordial Beings capable of reading the Akashic Records, tablets written by the Seraph Metatron on God's instructions. Powers and Abilities *'Longevity:' Prophets are granted extremely long lifespans can live well into their hundreds and possibly even thousands. Aclima existed for 5,000 years before succumbing to old age. *'Precognition': Prophets can see and perceive glimpses of the future but never the whole picture. *'Insanity Inducement': Looking into a Prophet's eyes while their powers are active can drive others into insanity. *'Energy Sensing and Perception': Prophets can see and perceive energies allowing them to distinguish different beings. The potential drawback of this power in the modern age is that Prophets are often sent to psychiatrists for mental illnesses or it is brushed off by psychologists as synesthesia. *'Fluency in Enochian': Prophets are hardwired to be fluent in Enochian. *'Localization': Due to their ability to sense and perceive energy, Prophets can track beings and discern their location. This only works if the being in question is not concealing their presence. *'Transmigration': Upon their death, the "spirit" of the Prophet is released and is passed on to the next potential Prophet. *'Reading and Deciphering the Akashic Records': Prophets can read and decipher the writing of the Akashic Tablets however, the process seems to be taxing and is described to "hurt one's brain." *'Repairing the Akashic Tablets: '''Prophets can repair the tablets in the event that they are ever shattered. Known Prophets *Nancy McCarthy: Nancy is the current Prophet and is the author of the light novel series, ''Highschool DxD. *Luke: He wrote a number of books in the New Testament known as the Gospel of St.Luke and the Acts of the Apostles *John: He wrote the final book of the Bible and the New Testament known as the Book of Revelations *Deborah: Depicted in the Book of Judges. She was the only female judge among the Israelites in ancient times. *Miriam: Appears in the Book of Exodus. *Samuel: A famous Prophet who appeared in the Old Testament. He was responsible for the anointment of King Saul, and later King David. *Moses: The most renown Prophet. He was the key figure in the Book of Exodus having lead the Jews out of Egypt and into the Promised Land. He was unable to enter the Promised Land due to him not heeding God's word and struck the rock twice rather than speaking to it in order to receive water. Famous for splitting the Red Sea. *Aclima: The First and Original Prophet. She is the daughter of Adam and Eve and the sister of Cain and Abel. She is perhaps the most powerful Prophet to ever exist and was the first in a long line of Prophets to come. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Terminology